Where Were You, Tim?
by Agent LastWish
Summary: McGee looked up at her with sad eyes. "You know where I was, Ziva." McGiva one-shot R&R!


This is sort of a sad McGiva one-shot. This story will be followed by three or so others. Enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

* * *

><p>Agent Timothy McGee walked into the Bull Pen, early one Friday morning. So early, in fact, that it was still dark outside. Neither Agent Anthony DiNozzo, nor Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs were in the room. Other than himself, the only other person in the Bull Pen was Agent Ziva David. Ziva was doing some paper work, and was focusing so intently, that she didn't look up when McGee walked in. McGee noticed her lack of attention, and also sensed some tension in the air. He didn't want to say anything, but he knew he would have to sooner or later. He knew that she was mad, and he knew why.<p>

McGee sat down at his desk and started to turn on his computer, but stopped halfway before the process was complete. "Good morning, Ziva." He said chipperly, in an attempt to break the ice.

"Hello McGee." Ziva said, halfheartedly, without even looking up.

McGee waited at his desk for a moment, feeling to awkward to do anything. "Err… Ziva, are you mad at me?" McGee asked hesitantly.

"No, McGee." Ziva replied, coldly. McGee knew she was angry with him. And he knew why. But he didn't want to say anything. McGee still didn't move. There was silence for a long time.

Ziva shook her head. She stood up, angrily, slamming her hands on her desk. She looked at him, her eyes icy. But behind the ice, McGee saw pain. "Where were you, Tim?" Ziva asked, clearly hurt.

McGee looked at her sadly. Then looked at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. "Oh Ziva… you know where I was." He said softly, his voice full of regret.

Ziva shook her head as if she didn't want to accept the truth. She remained silent. She stood up again, tears leaking from her eyes. "Why must you always be the hero, McGee?" She asked, her heart broken.

McGee slowly rose from his chair. "I am so sorry."

"Are you, McGee? Do you have any how much you hurt everyone here? Gibbs is horribly strict now. Tony never cracks jokes anymore, Ducky will not tell stories anymore, and Abby…"

McGee's heart tore apart.

"Abby is heartbroken. She will not smile, she will not listen to music… She loved you, McGee. And you left her alone." Ziva finished.

"What about you?" McGee asked, walking towards the middle of the bullpen.

Ziva shook her head. She stood up and walked towards him. "Oh McGee… Why must you always be the hero?" She asked. The love and sorrow in her eyes told McGee more than all the words that could ever be said.

McGee's mouth opened slightly as realization hit him. "Ziva… you… you… I couldn't let this happen to you. I couldn't let him shoot you. It would hurt too bad to be without you."

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts _me_ to be without _you_? I love you, McGee."

"Ziva…" Tears leaked from his eyes. "I've always wanted to tell you the same thing… but I thought you… and Tony…"

Ziva forced a laugh. "Tony? Do not be ridiculous, McGee. What about Abby?" She asked.

"Abby… I liked her… a lot- until I met you." He said quietly.

Ziva felt rage building up inside of her. Why couldn't he have told her that before? She balled her fist and struck him in the jaw. McGee turned away and fell to the floor, holding is aching jaw. He groaned. He stood back up again, but Ziva looked away. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. McGee pulled Ziva close and pressed his lips against hers. She broke the kiss and looked at him with tear filled eyes. Then she pulled him close and kissed him again. Ziva never wanted this moment to end, ever, but all good things must come to a close.

Ziva opened her eyes, and McGee was gone. Huge tears lolled down her face. She slumped back down in her chair and put her hand over her mouth, staring at McGee's forever empty desk.

She didn't move for a very long time. Tony arrived at the Navy Yard about an hour later. His eyes were red, as though he had been crying. Work carried on, but Ziva never let her eyes fall away from that desk. Tony left for about a half an hour. When he cam back, he looked more somber than he was when he had left. He watched Ziva stare at the empty desk for a long time. He stood up and walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ducky finished his autopsy. The bullet pierced his heart. Death would have been quick." He said hoarsely. Ziva gave no response. Tony let a few tears fall then spoke quietly, "McGee felt no pain."

Ziva turned to him, unable to contain her sorrow. She caught Tony in a fierce hug, letting out soft sobs. "I miss him." She whispered.

Tony stroked her hair, letting tears fall. "I miss him, too." He whispered.


End file.
